Phantom Assassin
by Ashikage
Summary: Not really a summary for this one. (Will add one later). Just read the fic. Features a FemNaru. Rated Mature to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Been so long since I've written something. Well, the truth is I've been doing other stuff recently and I haven't really focused on writing anything. It's summer you know and you guys would probably tell me to write some more. Well, I guess I should. I've read other stories and some of them are pretty good. **

**Also for those who are waiting for another chapter for **_**The Lilium Goddess**_** don't worry I haven't completely forgotten it, same with **_**Wrath of the Diclonius Queen**_**. It's been, what a year since I updated the latter story. Well here's the first ole chapy of **_**Phantom Assassin.**_** Hope y'all enjoy. Remember R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**  
_

It was just before dawn and Konoha was just beginning to wake up to the coming day. Tired venders walked groggily out of their homes to roll their carts to the village square. Shopkeepers started off their day by preparing for the day's customers and a nice cup of coffee to go with it. Village shinobi and kunoichi were early risers and were already up and about before the crack of dawn. The birds were just now waking up and starting to chirp their lovely songs for all to hear.

The sun slowly rose over the horizon and gradually lit up the still waking village. Villagers slowly started to populate the roads that ran throughout the village. The deer in the Nara owned field began to prance around. More shopkeepers opened up there shops as the sun rose ever further. It was already some distance from having risen.

Inside an apartment in the Red Light district was a sleeping woman with long dark purple hair. It was long enough to reach her knees. Her bangs stopped just above her ankles. The woman stood 184cm tall and was sleeping soundly in her bed. She was endowed for her age being only 17 years old.

An alarm clock was on the night stand beside her bed. A lamp was beside the clock. Leaning against the night stand was long barreled weapon. It was black and had an optic on top. A magazine full of .50 caliber rounds was loaded into the gun.

The rifle was a well made weapon. It was an anti material rifle that had an effective range of 2,000 meters. It was an OSV-96 rifle.

The alarm on the clock started to beep and it slowly woke the sleeping violet. She groaned before opening a pair of vibrant violet colored eyes. She sat up and rubbed her face before looking through the spaces of her fingers and caught a glimpse of the time. Her eyes widened and she bolted from her bed and rushed to get ready. It was nearly 10 o'clock in the morning. She would be late, scratch that, she's already late. "Damn it. I can't believe this." She muttered after stepping out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

She walked over to her dresser, took out a bra and panties before unraveling the towel and putting them on. After that was done she went for one of her black tank tops that the Sandaime had said looked a little too snug on her. She didn't care and thought that it suited her. After putting on the tank top she grabbed an extra pair of baggy camo cargo pants. She grabbed her utility belt and buckled it around her waist before taking the holster on the coffee table in the middle of her room and strapping it too her thigh. She took the pistol from the table, loaded it with .45 caliber ammunition and stuffed it into the holster. It was Colt M1911 made by Browning. She put the extra mags in the belt's pockets.

She took some body armor and put it on. Next, she took a combat vest from her closet and put it on over the armor. She grabbed the pair of black combat gloves from off the coffee table and put them on. She grabbed some elbow pads that were of the same color and strapped them on. She repeated this process with knee pads. She took a pair of socks from her dresser and put them on before taking the black combat boots from her closet and put them on. She tied the laces and grabbed her boot knife then stuck it in the slot on the side of her boot.

She grabbed a few mags of .50 cal ammunition and put them in the pockets on the vest. Next she grabbed her helmet and strapped it on. She took a riot shield made to block heavy weighted bullets and put it on her back. It was heavy which made it durable. She was used to the weight of something like this being on her back. After so many years of wearing it, it felt second nature to her.

The next thing was her rifle. It was still leaning against her night stand untouched. She picked up the rifle and folded it in half before slinging it under her shoulder with the strap going across her chest. She checked her clock and cursed. It was a few minutes from 10. Damn. She took too long to get ready. Well she was already late which couldn't be helped for her having slept in because of a long night. She hurriedly grabbed her forehead protector and rushed out the door.

"Naruko your really late." Iruka said irritably as he saw the heavily armed and armored girl walk into the room. "Sorry, I was kinda tired last night so…" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

He let out another irritated sigh. Yes he knew what happened last night and that she had a reason why she was late, but that doesn't mean you can be late as much as you want. "Being punctual is important Naruko."

"I know sensei." "Just go sit down." She nodded and sat down a few rows behind Sasuke who was being pestered by his two loyal fangirls and the co-presidents of the Sasuke fan club, the pink haired banshee and the dumb blonde, or Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka respectively.

"Now that everyone is here…" Iruka gave a long look at the violet eyed gun wielding kunoichi before he continued, "I will now assign the teams and forget the speech because a certain violet didn't get here on time. Team 1 will be…" Several minutes of assigning teams to people nobody cares about later.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno…Uchiha Sasuke…" This incited a squeal from said pink haired banshee. "Shut up Sakura, jeez. No one likes obnoxious squealing. The final member of Team 7 is Naruko Uzumaki." This incited a groan from the violet. 'Why do I have to be on the same team as the banshee and the brooding emo kid.' She mentally whined. **'Because fate loves you, kit.'** said the annoying fox inside her gut. 'Quiet you.' She told the fox. 'No one likes to hear an annoying fox anyway.' Silence was met and Naruko knew she had won.

"Next Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga… Kiba Inuzuka…" Kiba gave a shout of 'woohoo'. "…and Shino Aburame." Said boy wearing shades gave a shrug as if he didn't care.

Iruka continued down the list.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka… Chouji Akamichi… and Shikamaru Nara." 'The lazy kid and the fatass. Just my luck.' The blonde groaned. Iruka looked up from his list and continued with, "Your Jonin sensei's will be here after lunch. Good luck and remember, you are ninjas of Konoha." With that Iruka left the room as everybody went outside to have their lunch for the day.

After lunch the newly made genin were back in the normal seats awaiting the arrival of their senseis. Team 8 and 10 didn't have to wait long as just after they sat down did the door open and two people step inside.

One was female and the other male.

The female had long waist length black hair with pale skin and ruby colored eyes. She wore a white kimono like blouse with a matching skirt that stopped just above her knees. She wore a Konoha headband around her waist and the standard open toed shinobi sandals. She had long shapely legs and slender arms and stood at 165cm tall.

The male shinobi had brown hair with a matching goatee. He had brown eyes and wore the standard Jonin outfit with black pants and shirt with a green Jonin flak vest. He had two pouches on his left and right thigh and wore the Konoha headband over his forehead like most males in the village. He had one the standard blue shinobi sandals and stood at 185cm tall. He had a cigarette in his mouth that was freshly lit.

"Team 8 come with me." The woman said and Team 8 got up and left.

"Team 10 with me." The man said and Team 10 followed Team 8 out of the room.

All that were left were the male and females of Team 7. They waited patiently for 3 hours… scratch that. They were furious by the time the third hour was about to turn into a fourth.

Sakura was seething and constantly spouting "Where is he!?" every five or ten minutes. Sasuke looked irritated and wondered how he was going to kill his brother when he had to wait on a chronically late sensei. Somewhere in the village a spiky gray haired shinobi with a headband over his left eye sneezed. 'I wonder who's talking about me.' He shrugged before stuffing his nose into an orange book with 'Icha Icha Paradies' written in kanji on the cover, a line of blood running from his nose.

Elsewhere

Naruko finally had enough and calmly got up from her seat next to Sasuke and walked to the front of the door. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing." She said casually as she constructed what looked to be a painful looking trap of senbon launchers that would be triggered by a small, barely visible wire that would be pulled after the door was opened.

"Do you really think a Jonin is gonna fall for something like that?" Sakura stated. Naruko smirked. "Maybe." She said simply before sitting down in her seat and leaning back and whistling a happy tune.

Not even five minutes later did the door open and the traps being pulled proving to her teammates that a Jonin could fall for a trap like that. There was a puff of smoke that revealed… a log that had been turned into a pin cushion.

Naruko felt their sensei's presence behind them and smirked. "Hello sensei." She said turning her head back. Sasuke and Sakura snapped their heads behind them to see the same man that would've been a human pin cushion had it not been for the simple but heavily underestimated Kawarimi.

"Hello dear students of mine." He said giving an eye smile with his one visible eye. "My first impression of you is… I hate you." This caused Sakura and Sasuke to face…desk? Naruko smirked. "Love you too." Kakashi face vaulted.

"Meet on the roof in five minutes." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

The three of them got up and followed the gray gravity defying haired man to the roof.

The roof

Kakashi looked at his new team of genin. He looked over each one of them before he said, "Now that we're all here, how about we introduce ourselves, you know likes disklikes, hobies and dreams for the future." He eye smiled.

"Why don't you show us so we know how to do it sensei?" Sakura asked wanting to be smart in front of her precious Sasuke-kun.

"Ok, my names is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are…dislikes. Hobies… none you will understand. As for dreams…hmm none of your business." He said once again eye smiling.

They sweat dropped.

'All we learned was his name.' Sakura thought.

"Pinky, your next." He said pointing to the girl who growled at him.

"My name is Sakura Haruno not pinky. My likes are…" She gazed over at the brooding boy whose hair was shaped like the ass of a duck. "My hobbies are…" gazes over at Sasuke but blushes. "My dream is…" She gazes at Sasuke once more but squeals.

'Great a happy go lucky fangirl. Some luck I have.' Kakashi thought irritably. "What about your dislikes?" He asked. "I hate Naruko…" "Love you too sweetheart." "and Ino pig!" She practically shouted.

'What a set of lungs she has there. Maybe she'd be better in the banshee choir.' Kakashi thought.

"Brooding emo king, you're up." He pointed at Sasuke who growled at the spiky haired Jonin. "My name is Sasuke. I don't really like anything and I have many dislikes. I don't really have any hobbies besides training. My dream… it's more of an ambition. I'm going to revive my clan and kill a certain someone, a certain man." He said. Sakura looked at him with hearts in her eyes. 'Sasuke's so cool!' She mentally squealed. **'He's not cool, he's AWESOME!' **Inner Sakura shouted.

'Great an avenger who thinks he's all that.' Kakashi thought. 'Great another self centered bastard.' Naruko thought.

"Now onto the kid with purple hair and the only I feel like does her job seriously." Kakashi said in mock excitement. At her turn Naruko stood up and proudly proclaimed, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, Konoha's very own Phantom Assassin." 'More like Phantom moron.' 'Hn… dobe.' Guess who. "I like training and shooting my rifle…" At the mention of her rifle she pulled it from its sling and folded the barrel into position before anybody could blink. "You hear the bang of this thing…" She pulled the trigger and a loud boom came forth. "… and you're as good as dead." Before they could blink her rifle was folded up and slung under her shoulder. "My dislikes are self centered pricks, loud obnoxious banshees, and chronically late senseis." They glared.

"My hobbies are training and my dream is to become the Hokage!" She proclaimed.

'Well at least someone is willing to take their job seriously.' Kakashi eye smiled.

"Now that that is out of the way tomorrow we're all gonna do a little something." He said. "What are we gonna do sensei." Sakura asked.

"We're gonna do a Survival Exercise between just the four of us." "But sensei, we already did that in the academy." Sakura said.

He eye smiled. "That may be true but this little exercise will be a test to see if you are ready to be genin of Konoha." He smirked under his mask. 'Time for the fun part.' He thought while he started to giggle.

"What's so funny sensei?" asked the pinkette. "Oh, it's just that you would freak if I tell you." He said in between giggles. "Spit it out sensei." Naruko said.

"Very well." He said. "There are 27 genin that graduate from the academy, but, only 9 of you will become genin." He smiled under his mask. "This little test we'll be doing has a 66.6% of failure."

Sakura was shocked and was thinking, 'That means if I fail…' She looked over a Sasuke. She shook her head. 'No I mustn't fail." **'Cha, we mustn't fail for our Sasuke-kun!'** Inner Sakura yelled.

Sasuke looked just as shocked as Sakura but ground his teeth. 'That means if I fail, I won't be able to kill _him_.' No, he must not fail. He needed power to kill that _man_, the man who ruined his life.

Naruko however smirked and gave her sensei a determined look. This determined look was caught by Kakashi who smiled under his mask. 'It seems she's not ready to give up on her mission, eh sensei.' He thought.

"See, you freaked." He said while keeping up the act. "Those remaining genin that fail will be put back in the academy for yet another year." He looked up in the sky. "Tomorrow…" He said looking back at his soon to be students. "…we'll meet at training ground 7 for our survival exercise. Be there at 6:00am. One more thing… don't eat breakfast… or you'll just hurl it up." He left in a puff of smoke leaving the three of them.

Naruko stood up from her seat on the steps. "Well it looks like I've got a big ahead of me." She smacked her fist into her hand exclaiming, "Yosh, let's do this!" before she ran to the railing and vaulted over the side.

"Sasuke-kun, you want to go on date with me?" Sakura asked hopefully. "No." He said downing Sakura's hopes for a date. "Oh, some other time then." She said disheartened.

That night we see Naruko at the aforementioned training ground. She was looking around the large clearing that was surrounded by trees and brush. There was chain link fence behind her with an opening so anybody could enter. To her right was a bridge with stream running under it. To her left were three stumps and far ahead of her was stone. Once she committed every detail of the training ground to memory she left to go back to her apartment in the Red Light district.

"Where are they!?" screeched the pink haired kunoichi known only as the ban… I mean Sakura Haruno. She had been there for three hours with her Sasuke-kun waiting for the two missing members to show up.

"They should know that being early is important, right Sasuke-kun?" She turned to Sasuke. "Hn." Sasuke said.

There was a puff of smoke.

"Yo." Said the Cyclops. "Hey sensei." A voice came from behind Sasuke and Sakura. They turned and saw their teammate in a tree reading a book titled 'Art of War' by Sun Tzu. "How long have you been there!?" Sakura practically screeched.

The violet eyed girl checked her watch. "Hmm, three hours." She said before closing her book and jumping down from the tree. When she landed a small crater about five feet wide appeared. This made them wonder what the hell she had on her.

Just like yesterday she had the same apparel on her person but there was one new addition. There was a long tube like thing on her back and several tubes with a diamond shaped structure hanging from her waist.

Kakashi seemingly forgotten said, "Now that we're here why don't we start." He pulled out two bentos and set them beside the three stumps. At the sight of the bentos he heard their stomachs growl. He looked over and saw that Sakura and Sasuke had their hands over their stomachs while Naruko looked just fine.

"It seems one of disobeyed my order." He said smiling causing Naruko to smirk. "You good and well that nobody would go to battle without full stomach." She put a hand on her hip while leaning onto her leg. "I would've thought these two here would have some sense of that." She said gesturing to her two glaring teammates.

Kakashi gave his trademark eye smile. 'At least someone understands.' He thought.

He pulled out two bells. "You see these bells?" He told them.

"Sensei, there's only two of them." Sakura said. He nodded and said, "Good you can count. There's two bells because two of you will graduate while the other gets sent back to the academy."He said happily.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. 'He's lying.' She looked at the other two. 'It looks like they believe him. Never believe what you're told otherwise it could just lead to complete bullshit.'

Sakura looked nervous and had beads of sweat rolling down her face. 'That means I won't pass with my Sasuke-kun unless I get a bell.' **'Cha we need that bell!' **Inner Sakura said.

Sasuke looked just as nervous as Sakura except there weren't any beads of sweat rolling down his face. 'I must pass otherwise I won't be able to kill _him_.' He looked over his teammates. 'Naruko, Sakura, you better not get in my way.'

**Cliffhanger! I'm evil aren't I. **

**Anyway, hope y'all liked this little chapy. Be sure to R&R. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's another chapter of **_**Phantom Assassin**_**. Sorry if it feels a little crappy in some parts. I'm still learning how to make fight scenes and such. **

**Anyway hope y'all enjoy it. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Last Time_

_He pulled out two bells. "You see these bells?" He told them. _

"_Sensei, there's only two of them." Sakura said. He nodded and said, "Good you can count. There's two bells because two of you will graduate while the other gets sent back to the academy."He said happily. _

_Naruko narrowed her eyes. 'He's lying.' She looked at the other two. 'It looks like they believe him. Never believe what you're told otherwise it could just lead to complete bullshit.' _

_Sakura looked nervous and had beads of sweat rolling down her face. 'That means I won't pass with my Sasuke-kun unless I get a bell.' __**'Cha we need that bell!' **__Inner Sakura said. _

_Sasuke looked just as nervous as Sakura except there weren't any beads of sweat rolling down his face. 'I must pass otherwise I won't be able to kill him.' He looked over his teammates. 'Naruko, Sakura, you better not get in my way.' _

Now

He took the alarm clock he had in his pocket and checked it to make sure it went off at noon. After he was sure it was set to go off at noon he set the clock on the top of one of the three logs present.

"So the chronically late sensei does have a clock, who would've thought." Naruko said mocking him. 'There's a reason for my tardiness.' Kakashi thought.

"This clock…" He pointed to said clock, "…is set to go off at noon. If one of you doesn't get a bell from me, then you will tied to one of those logs and you get no lunch." Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs growled again. Naruko shook her head. 'They should've known that fighting on an empty stomach can get you killed.'

"Now before we begin, I need to tell you three something." He paused, checking to make sure he had their attention which he did. "The only way to get one of these bells, is to come at me with the intent to kill."

"But sensei, you'll be hurt." Sakura said worried. He eye smiled. "Nonsense, I'll be fine." He said happily.

"We'll start in 3…2…" They tensed up. "…1 Go!" and they disappeared into the fauna around the clearing. He looked around the clearing. 'They've hid themselves well…' He closed his eyes. '…they forgot to suppress their chakra. That's expected of genin.' He looked at a bush. 'Sakura is under the bush… Sasuke…' He turned his attention to a tree. '…is in that tree… and Naruko is…' His eyes widened. '…I can't sense her.' He narrowed his eyes. 'It seems she knows how to hide herself well.' He sighed. 'Might as well start with Sakura…'

He disappeared and a few seconds later there was a scream. 'I think I may have over did it.' He shrugged.

Suddenly several shuriken flew from a tree. Kakashi quickly pulled out a kunai and deflected the shuriken. He saw Sasuke jump out of the tree and land in front of him. A group of leaves blew in between them before Sasuke charged Team 7's sensei. He engaged the Jonin in a taijutsu battle which only lasted a minute.

"Your different then the other two." Kakashi said looking perfectly fine while Sasuke looked a bit winded. "That's because I am." And he saw the genin go through a series of hand seals.

His eyes widened. 'No genin should be able to do that jutsu! It takes too much chakra." Sasuke blew out a fire ball while exclaiming, "Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu!" Kakashi quickly did some hand seals before he disappeared into the ground.

Sasuke thought he had got him but only saw a scorch mark of where his sensei used to be. 'What, where is he?' He looked frantically in every direction but as soon as he looked down he felt his leg gripped and him being pulled down.

"Earth style: Head hunter jutsu." Kakashi said looking down at the now stuck in the ground Uchiha. Sasuke struggled to get out but he quickly found he couldn't move.

Elsewhere

Naruko watched Kakashi stand there next to Sasuke who was stuck in the earth with only his head sticking out of the ground. "If there's one thing you shouldn't do in front of a sniper…" She smirked. "…it's giving them a clear shot." She pulled the trigger.

The casing was ejected and landed in the grass just a few feet away. At the same time, the bullet left the barrel and traveled at several times the speed of sound. A loud bang followed after. Through the scope she could see Kakashi get hit with the bullet she sent, only for said bullet to impact a log from a Kawarimi (1). He knew her position. Oh well. Looks like she'll play cat and mouse.

With Kakashi

He barely escaped that attack. He still felt the after effects of being shot in the back, even after using the Kawarimi. The good thing was, he knew where his last student, who had yet to be taken down, was likely at.

Sometime later

He had been playing a game of cat and mouse for a while now and he was the mouse. When he got to his student's former location he was only met an RPG rocket to the face which he had quickly pulled off yet another Kawarimi to save his life. When looked back at the log all he saw was a burning log that was broken into many pieces.

After that he had playing his part as the prey while Naruko was the hunter. By the time he was back at the clearing, he was a literal mess. He was singed from head to toe from the rockets from Naruko's RPG. Needless to say, he wouldn't want to be hit by those otherwise he was a dead man.

His only saving grace was sound of the clock ringing loudly.

Kakashi stood in front of the stumps, two which were occupied, looking at his team. "Pathetic." Was all he said. A bit harsh, but it was to teach them something. What that was, only he knew. "You're the worst batch I've had in years." He said.

"The only one that even showed any skill was Naruko." Sakura and Sasuke glared at their teammate who was the only that wasn't tied to a stump. "I don't think your cut out to be a team…" He looked at each of them and sighed. He was being too harsh on them, wasn't he?

"Since I'm in a good mood right now, I'll give you another chance at passing." They looked at him with hopeful eyes. He decided to throw in the curve ball. "After lunch. Naruko, since you're the only that isn't tied to a stump you aren't allowed to give your teammates any lunch. I'll be back in a bit." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. However he didn't go very far, only about a few meters away from them.

Naruko sat there looking at the bentos with stars in her eyes. She had worked up quite an appetite. But then she thought of her teammates, who were looking at the bentos. Their stomachs were growling. She gave a sigh and held out two bentos.

"What?" They said. "Eat." She said. "But what about what sensei said?" Sakura asked worriedly. Naruko sighed. "Forget what he said. It's no use in fighting on an empty stomach. Just eat." They looked at her for what felt like a minute. There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared in front of them and he looked mad.

"YOU…" He said his voice raised. "…pass." He eye smiled. They looked at him until it finally clicked in their minds. "EHH!" They shouted.

**Another chapy is out. Hope y'all enjoyed and sorry if it this was too short. **

**Remember to R&R. Ja ne.**

**Kawarimi (1) – replacement technique**


End file.
